1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a fluorene-containing compound and an organic electroluminescent device employing the same, and more particularly, to a fluorene-containing compound having excellent electrical characteristics and an excellent charge transporting capability as well as an organic electroluminescent device employing the same and a flat panel apparatus including the organic electroluminescent device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electroluminescent devices are self-emission type display devices and have wide viewing angles, high contrast ratios and short response times. Due to such characteristics, electroluminescent devices are getting more attention.
Electroluminescent devices are generally classified into inorganic electroluminescent devices including an emission layer employing an inorganic compound and organic electroluminescent devices including an emission layer employing an organic compound. Specifically, organic electroluminescent devices have higher luminescent characteristics, lower driving voltages and shorter response speeds than inorganic electroluminescent devices. In addition, organic electroluminescent devices produce various colors. Due to those characteristics, much research into organic electroluminescent devices is being performed. In general, an organic electroluminescent device has a stack structure of anode/organic emission layer/cathode, or when a hole injection layer and/or a hole transport layer and/or an electron injection layer are further stacked between the anode and the emission layer or between the emission layer and the cathode, a stack structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/cathode or a stack structure of anode/hole transport layer/organic emission layer/electron transport layer/cathode.
Meanwhile, polyphenyl compounds or anthracene derivatives are well known as hole transport layer forming materials (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,596,415 and 6,465,115). However, organic electroluminescent devices employing conventional hole injection layer and/or hole transport layer forming materials still needs to be improved in terms of lifetime, efficiency, and power consumption.